divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrows (Divinity: Original Sin)
Table sorting Can someone make the names of the arrows sortable in the table or tell me what i did wrong XD? :You used ! instead of | for the cells. I fixed it up for you. :Realmain (talk) 00:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah i see it now. i was using the visual editor and right clicked the table and made new rows that way. guess thats how it got wrong or because i edited the table through the right click option not sure --MrGrimz (talk) 00:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's best to copy via source code and paste it into source code. :::Realmain (talk) 01:02, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Arrow Icons There are arrow icons in the download file that I linked in the skills page. I'll relink them here. Direct link to ALL DOS ICON FILES. Please use these icons because they are higher quality. The Arrow Icons are from DOS_Icons_636 to DOS_Icons_673 I believe. Realmain (talk) 03:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks ill get to work :P i already noticed arthur made a mistake with the icons :P --MrGrimz (talk) 03:58, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::OH AND! RENAME FILES BEFORE USING THEM! Format = DOS_Arrow_(Arrow Name).png ::We keep all file names in specific formats so that it is easier to find them and use them later on. Looks like Arthur got it though =) Don't forget, you can always rename uploaded images. ::Realmain (talk) 04:08, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm still trying to figure out where to upload them XD do i upload them on the page I'm editing? and how do i rename one?MrGrimz (talk) 04:24, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: i uploaded a new stunning arrow picture with the correct name and edited it into the page. couldn't find out how to edit the name. could you delete the old one? DOS Icons 657.png MrGrimz (talk) 04:42, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::You can use or to upload. If you click the drop down menu, right next to the edit button, you should see the Rename button. I already deleted the picture for you. :::::Realmain (talk) 05:33, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Actually you deleted the talk page but not the picture XD. --MrGrimz (talk) 05:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh and i might be wrong with those purple icons (withering/cursed etc etc) i tried fitting the icon that most closely fits the name. but ill have to check ingame to see if i was right.--MrGrimz (talk) 05:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Can someone delete the purple icon arrow or rename them because they are in wrong order and i don't know how to change name of the file. Someone either correct the purplr icon arrow or delete the picture and re-upload with the right name. Also, we miss the Hindering arrow, can someone add that too please ? Thank you. Arthur310 (talk) 07:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 :Arthur are you 100% sure that those two arrow icons you uploaded are weakening and cursing? the grasping hand looks more like cursing to me. i think the icon you use as weakning = actually hindering. seeing as it looks like a backpack. or hindering is the one with the running guy on the icon. --MrGrimz (talk) 07:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :I check those in the game because i have a ranger character so i have those arrows in her inventory to check for. :Arthur310 (talk) 08:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 ::Tell me EXACTLY which arrows icons need to be changed. --MrGrimz (talk) 08:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I have put the icons in their correct positions and i'm sure its right. So you can now go ahead and rename them. Thank you. ::Arthur310 (talk) 00:50, July 22, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 :::All fixed. --MrGrimz (talk) 04:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC)